Kidō (LordGalvatron)
Sōzōshin |tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} Kidō (鬼道, "Spirit Way") is a form of combat that involves the employment of -based techniques called spells. Traditionally, the spells are classified into three distinct categories: Hadō (破道, "Way of Destruction") for offence, Bakudō (縛道, "Way of Binding") for defence and other supporting uses, and Kaidō (回道, "Turn Way") for healing. Kidō is one of the four fundamental elements of the Zankensoki, that is the total of primary combat skills utilised by the Shinigami. Each traditional Kidō spell has an incantation, number and name. Usually, the practitioner is required to utter all of them to produce a complete spell, although particularly skilled individuals might omit them with a varying degree of impairment of the spell's effectiveness. Overview Arguably, Kidō is the most demanding and abstract aspect of the Zankensoki. The other fields are logical extrapolations upon skills accessible to ordinary s that are adapted to the vastly enhanced capabilities of spiritual beings. Conversely, Kidō is the art of manipulating one's spiritual energy and to form often elaborate ethereal constructs with the power of one's mind. Furthermore, it is entirely possible for a Shinigami to develop a complete combat style whilst diminishing the role or skipping Kidō altogether. Due to its requirements Kidō is not intended to be a primary form of combat as it is a comparatively cumbersome skill to wield. Regardless, this inherent complexity may be turned into a great advantage in the hands of an adept practitioner. Spellcasting is the pathway to many abilities that exist wholly beyond the capacity of the other aspects of the Zankensoki. With proper application of ingenuity and resolve one might mould their spiritual pressure into a wide variety of forms in order to attack, stun, bind, afflict, deceive or heal a target. For the sake of a methodical approach such techniques, called spells, are divided into proper categories and assigned numbers that indicate the complexity of a given spell. Additionally, to facilitate the mental process of casting a specific technique with all its expected properties time and again there exist incantations and names. The utterance of an entire incantation is the way to ensure that the spell produced is stable and complete. This is a result of the principle, as words bear power and are necessary to employ Kidō at full capacity. Be that as it may, competent practitioners might skip parts or the whole of the required utterance and still generate a functioning spell. The effectiveness is always diminished in such cases, although masterful users can reduce this diminishment significantly due to sheer experience. Casual practitioners of Kidō have a basic understanding of its inner workings. They can use low-level spells in combat situations and often skip their incantations without significant reduction of the spell's effectiveness. However, spellcasting is only a supplementary skill to them, used in addition to the other fields for a specific purpose at hand. Kidō experts boast considerable knowledge of the traditional spells. They are capable of employing low- and mid-level techniques fluently without the need for a chant, or even statement of its category and number. With the utterance of a complete incantation they may produce even a high-level technique. Experts often alternate spells with other Zankensoki techniques in a much more prominent fashion than ordinary users. In turn, Kidō masters display a high degree of experience and creativity in their usage of spellcasting. In addition to extensive knowledge of the traditional ways they often take on an imaginative and unconventional approach. They may generate spells without speaking a single word, intermingle incantations of a couple of techniques or launch barrages of spells in quick succession. Often, they significantly alter the classic spells or invent techniques of their own. Last, but not least, a true master of Kidō might infuse the expressions of other Zankensoki skills with spells for a variety of impressive feats. Incantation Classes *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): The most commonly employed class of incantation which, in fact, consists of abandoning it for the sake of significantly reduced casting time. The resultant spell is weakened, although this diminishment in performance might be more than compensated for with the faster generation time. Masterful wielders of Kidō are usually capable of using Eishōhaki to conduct impressive sustained assaults. Even though it is unwise to do so with a high-level technique, low- and mid-level spells might be produced silently. *'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation"): This more complex class involves the alternating utterance of two separate incantations to generate two complete spells in quick succession. Additionally, such an intermingled chant might confuse the opponent. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): An advanced form of incantation where the pracitioner generates a spell and only then utters the chant to empower the technique. Naturally, this is best used with spells that do not require to take full effect quickly. In such cases, Kōjutsu Eishō alleviates the issue of swift delivery of complete spells. Moreover, the adversary receives no warning as to what spell is to be deployed. *'Naiteki Eishō' (内的詠唱, "Mental Incantation"): Another advanced class of incantation. The practitioner recites the full utterance, or some part of it, in their mind. Such way of casting requires substantial concentration, although the casting time is reduced and the spell produced retains most or all of its total power. In comparison to Kōjutsu Eishō, Naiteki Eishō requires more time to generate the spell but the spell can be already complete upon casting. **'Dōji Eishō' (同時詠唱, "Simultaneous Incantation"): Nijū Eishō and Naiteki Eishō are combined to form one of the most sophisticated ways of spellcasting. This demanding technique involves simultaneous recitation of two chants, one aloud and the other in one's mind. Whilst rather taxing this method might be employed to cast drastically empowered spells without a warning as to this increased potency until the technique is launched. Furthermore, an even more complex approach consists of reciting two different incantations at the same time to generate a peculiar hybrid spell. List of Kidō Spells Bakudō Hadō Shinteidō Shinteidō (心体道, "Way of Mind and Body"): An obscure category of peculiar supplementary spells. Whereas the traditional Hadō, Bakudō and Kaidō focus on offence, defence and healing respectively, Shinteidō encompasses numerous techniques that manipulate the mind and body, of the practitioner or the target. This includes mind control, magnification and affliction spells. Because of their fairly complex nature most of the spells are considered mid- or high-level techniques. The art fell into obscurity during the relatively peaceful times after the founding of the Gotei 13 and the last wars that followed due to the fact that many of the techniques are somewhat controversial in their function. Nevertheless, the Kidō Corps maintain scrolls and tomes pertaining to Shinteidō in order to preserve the valuable knowledge. Hidō Hidō (秘道, "Secret Way"): These spells are secret techniques invented and used by Hikari Maebure and his disciple, Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. They possess peculiar traits which may or may not fall within the standard Bakudō and Hadō division. They are not numbered by the magnitude of their power, but rather in the order they were developed. Even though difficult to evaluate precisely using the standard classification system, it is safe to say that all these spells are high-level techniques. Their effectiveness in battle implies power comparable to the 90s range of the traditional Kidō. Transcendent Kidō Chōetsu Kidō (超越鬼道, "Transcendent Spirit Way"): Kidō is a versatile but cumbersome skill that is best employed as a supplement to the other aspects of the Zankensoki. Only masterful practitioners can afford to reliably use Kidō as their primary means of combat. Even then, it is essential to compensate for its inherent shortcomings with other abilities. Limitations such as the kotodama principle or the intrinsic difficulty of moulding the spiritual pressure mean that in spite of the hypothetically boundless potential Kidō cannot be deemed in any way superior to the other three aspects of the combat system. However, it is possible to alleviate some of these fundamental restrictions. Seasoned Kidō masters boast impressive power that exists at the border of the capacity of an ordinary spiritual being. For all that, when that border is ultimately reached no amount of studying or training is sufficient to progress any further. Both the wielders and the art itself are subject to intrinsic limitations that cannot be overcome through conventional means. Certain unique individuals, though, may eventually cross that border to reach the so-called Grandmaster Domain and thus, figuratively speaking, encroach upon the territory of God. This is not as much a process as it is an event, known as Tenkei (天啓, "Revelation"). The requirements for the Tenkei to occur are nebulous at best since few beings have attained such exceptional power. One undeniable criterion is to be a true master of the art, since remarkable experience and ingenuity play a major role in the change. As it has been already mentioned, however, this on its own is not sufficient. Another ingredient displayed by known Kidō Grandmasters is the possession of auxiliary skill in the art of moulding spiritual pressure: Divine General Katashi Hamasaki boasts a unique Zanpakutō whose power facilitates control over the flow of spiritual energy greatly, whilst Hikari Maebure, an ancient Tsumikami, has acquired skills of the . The last known requirement, the role of which is rather vague for the occurrence of Tenkei but vital for the deployment of Transcendent Kidō, is resolve. In general, the performance of Kidō is a matter of skill in shaping one's spiritual pressure. In turn, Transcendent Kidō requires an equal excercise in terms of sheer willpower. Whilst a traditional spell is a more or less elaborate construct of spiritual energy, a Transcendent Kidō spell is a palpable expression of the practitioner's will made manifest in the physical realm. This stems from the fact that, at heart, Tenkei grants the Kidō practitioner the ability to draw power directly from the fundamental mechanics of the universe. There exist three categories of such Kidō: the raw and powerful Gainendō, the subtle and intricate Onmyōdō and the profound Tokikūkandō. Regardless, a Kidō Grandmaster displays unparalleled prowess and wields truly godlike power. *'Gainendō' (概念道, "Way of the Notion"): A unique classification of techniques invented by Hikari Maebure. There is no further division, neither chants nor numbers required. This is because the so-called Conceptual Spells readily manifest the practitioner's will. All it takes is to utter a single apt Word of Power (力語, Chikarago) to swiftly generate a complex expression of the desire in the form of a spell. Technically, there exist three approximate tiers of power that depend upon the relevant utterance. A silent Conceptual Spell has the power of a complete mid-level Kidō. The Word of Power is sufficient to swiftly produce an unimpaired high-level technique. Ultimately, should the practitioner decide to announce the use of Gainendō before uttering the chikarago the resultant spell boasts power well beyond the reach of traditional Kidō. Whereas still composed of spiritual energy, each technique is extremely condensed, stable and finely controlled by the caster. Energy consumption is exceptionally efficient as well since the spells are willed into existence for a specific purpose rather than deliberately moulded. The exact form of a Conceptual Spell is highly variable depending on numerous factors, although understandably they often emulate traditional Kidō in terms of appearance. The essential constant is that every such technique boasts the power of a notion that is far superior to meagre properties of conventional techniques. *'Onmyōdō' (陰陽道, "Way of Dark and Light"): A classification of sophisticated techniques developed by Katashi Hamasaki. Whereas each spell has its own name all share the same category and do not require any incantations to function at full power. Furthermore, provided proper vocalisation every technique exceeds ordinary Kidō in terms of effectiveness. In short, the art consists of manipulating "dark", or negative energies, and "light", or positive energies. The dark aspect of this art involves the ethereal and as such allows to generate highly elaborate and convincing illusions. These illusions cannot inflict direct harm on their own, although affected individuals experience everything they perceive just as if it were real. Conversely, the light aspect focuses on the employment of the physical in that it is capable of exerting tangible forces upon its targets. This means that the caster can not only mend grievous physical injuries in a matter of moments but also assault the adversary with kinetic and concussive forces. In the end, it is possible to deploy both energies conjointly to produce the most complex manifestations of this art. First, the practitioner creates the sheer form with dark energy and then grants it corporeality with the use of light energy. Consequently, one may generate completely functioning constructs or even semi-sentient entities. *'Tokikūkandō' (時空間道, "Way of Space and Time"): Notable Practitioners References Category:Ability Category:Kidō